Revenge of Mrs Lee
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: Mrs. Lee returns. She has kidnapped, tortured, hid, and hurt Jade and Tori. Now she returns to hurt the ones they love. Can she be stopped? Sequel to Return of Mrs Lee! Not sure on the genre
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _

_Hello! Here it is the sequel to Return of Mrs Lee! I would like to start off by saying I am ssssooooooo sorry I haven't been updating. I couldn't find an idea for a story and I didn't get any story suggestions. So I decided to do a sequel to Return of Mrs Lee. Yeah, I forgot the dot after Mrs when I did the story. But the sequel will be the aftermath of Mrs. Lee's kidnapping and she WILL return again! I think it should be good and hopefully a little longer. I am not sure about this so I might do a few chapters then just quit on the story. If you like it I'll continue. _

_This is kind of inspired by the Car, Rain, Fire, Danger series that LizArianaJadeCat is writing. I love her stories a bunch. So, yeah. I will do my best to not make it just like her series. I think I'm doing a good job at that so far. Please review! _

_Summary: _

_Mrs. Lee is back. She kidnapped Tori and Jade, tortured them, hid them, and hurt them. Now she returns to hurt the ones they love. Can Mrs. Lee be stopped? _

Chapter 1 

Jade sat on the Vega's living room couch. Cat sat to her right, next to Tori, with a bowl of popcorn. She thought about how a few days ago, they had been rescued from Nozu. Mrs. Lee had stabbed Jade, but she was almost fully recovered. The school had found out and fired Mrs. Lee. The evil woman and her partner-in-crime, Kwakoo, were sent to prison. They would be locked up for years. Jade tried not to think about it and focused on the movie they were watching. The TV lit the dark room, showing scenes from The Scissoring. Jade and Cat were sleeping over at Vega's house. Jade found it odd that she was staying at Tori's house for the night. But, after what they went through with Mrs. Lee, Jade felt closer to Tori. Maybe they could be friends after all. Jade reached for a handful of the salty popcorn and ate a few pieces.

The phone rang, making Cat squeal and duck behind the couch, tossing the popcorn into the air in the process. The redhead peeked out from her hiding spot, eyeballing the room.

"Who would call at this time of night?" Tori asked, getting the phone.

Jade turned and looked behind the couch at Cat. "What was that about?" she questioned.

Cat looked up at her with innocent, scared eyes. "I don't know. The movie was scary, and then the phone rang and it surprised me."

Jade sighed heavily. "Well, you made a big mess. Help me pick this up."

The two girls picked up the popcorn. Tori walked back into the room with the phone.

"Hello?" Tori answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Tori Vega," a familiar voice sneered.

"Who is this?" Tori asked.

"Who do you think? It's me. I've escaped from prison. And I'm coming for you and Jade. This time I won't let you get away. I know how to hurt you."

"How?" Jade asked harshly.

The voice hesitated. "By hurting the ones you love. It will cause great pain to see your loved ones suffering. Then I'll get you two. I'm coming back for you. I'll make your lives horrible." The line went dead.

All three girls stared at the phone in shock. Their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Sh-she's coming back?" Cat whimpered.

Tori nodded slowly. "Yep. I… I guess."

"She's going to hurt the ones we love," Jade whispered.

"She might hurt Andre and Trina…" Tori thought out loud.

Jade smirked. "Andre?"

"Ooooohh," Cat cooed mockingly.

Tori fought back blushing. "Stop it. Okay, I might like him a little. We're good friends!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "If you say so. For me she might hurt…"

"Me?" Cat asked.

"Maybe," Jade said sadly. "Or my brothers."

"What about Beck?" Tori asked.

Jade stared at the ground. She didn't want to face the fact that Mrs. Lee would hurt Beck. They had just gotten back together. She didn't want to loose her boyfriend again.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. I bet she'll hurt him."

Tori sighed. "I guess we just have to stick together. I can tell my dad and we can tell the others. We just have to keep watch for anything suspicious and let someone know about it if we do see anything. Agreed?"

Jade and Cat both nodded. "Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_Hi! Um I did start another story last night, it was a submit your own OC/ next generation story. But I got some reviews and PMs saying it was not a real story and that I must remove it. So I did. if you submitted and OC, I apologize. I would have loved to continue the story. But as for this story… it took me a little longer than usual to come up with an idea for this chapter. This chapter could be short and maybe boring. But the next one will have things getting more interesting. So just hold on until chapter three! Hehe. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em comin! _

Chapter 2

Jade sat at the lunch table with Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori. She set down her salad and coffee and sat between Beck and Tori. Andre sat next to Tori and Robbie sat next to him. Cat was on the end next to Robbie. Tori looked at Jade, who nodded.

"Uh, we need to tell you something," Tori began.

"What?" Beck asked, putting an arm on Jade's shoulders.

"Well… Jade, Cat and I were at my place last night, and Mrs. Lee called," Tori said.

Everyone exchanged a few looks. "What'd she say?" Andre questioned.

"She told us that she was coming back," Jade explained. "To get us. She said that she figured the best way to hurt us is to hurt the ones we love."

"So… that would mean some of us?" Beck asked.

Jade nodded. "Beck for me…"

"Trina for me," Tori finished.

Everyone was silent in thought. Jade stared blankly at her food, which suddenly seemed unappetizing. Beck pulled her closer and gave her forehead a light kiss.

"I won't let her get us," Beck whispered in her ear.

Jade smiled and looked at him. He smiled back. Jade could trust him. She knew she could. Beck would protect her. Even if Mrs. Lee _did _get them. He would make sure they'd get out alright.

"So what do we do?" Robbie asked.

Tori shrugged. "We figured it would be best to stick together. If anyone sees anything weird, let one of us know."

Andre nodded, glancing around the table and getting nods of agreement. "A'ight. Sound like a plan."

The bell rang, startling Jade out of thought. She got up with her friends and headed to class. Beck walked next to her, holding her hand.

"Who's up for going to my house tonight?" Tori asked.

Everybody agreed. Jade leaned her head on Beck's shoulder, walking with him to class. Beck would protect her, no matter what happened. She was positive of that.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

_Only one review since the last chapter? : ( I know you can do better than that! C'mon guys, let's get it up to six for the next chappy! I'm not really sure how to do this chapter… wingin' it. Like a bird… wingin' it. _

Chapter 3

Jade sat in the front seat of Beck's truck. He was driving them to Tori's house. Occasionally, he'd look over to give Jade a smile or pat her leg. She stayed silent, thinking about Mrs. Lee and what she had said. When would she get them? How would she get them? What would she do to them? Jade's head spun with questions. She sighed and rested her head against the window, watching the raindrops in the night. Beck looked at Jade, concerned, and turned on the radio. He browsed the stations, different voices came on, speaking short blurbs before he changed the station again.

"Traffic down Highway…"

"Showers tonight with partly cloudy weather in the morning and a low of…"

"Missing teen report. Sisters Tori and Trina Ve…"

"All your favorite songs on one station. No commercials…"

"Wait!" Jade blurted. "Go back to the missing teen thing."

Beck obeyed, pressing the button until he had found the station. They both listened intently as the male reporter's voice spoke.

"The girl's parents came home shortly after they returned from school. The parents found no trace of the girls. They called and searched, the sisters seemed to be nowhere. Officers are being sent out to search for the Vega sisters. Trina Vega, seventeen years old, brown hair, brown eyes. Tori Vega, sixteen years old, dark brown hair, brown eyes. If you have anymore inf-"

Jade turned off the radio, cutting the man off. She stared into Beck's eyes in fear. The truck came to a red light. Beck leaned over and grabbed Jade's hand in his own.

"She has them…" Jade started.

"I know," Beck answered. "We'll go to Tori's house, talk to her parents, try to find them."

Jade nodded, squeezing his hand. "But, we're probably next."

Beck nodded. "Yeah. But I won't let Mrs. Lee or anyone else hurt you. I promise."

Jade smiled. "Okay," she breathed.

They sat in silence. The light turned green once again and the truck moved again. They drove the rest of the way to Tori's house. Beck parked the truck in the Vega's driveway. The two ran inside.

"Tori?" Beck asked.

"Hello?" Jade asked. No answer. "Where are they?" She asked, throwing her arms in the air impatiently.

"You will find out soon enough," a voice answered.

A woman appeared from the top of the staircase. She sauntered down the steps until she was about five steps away from Beck and Jade. She was not Mrs. Lee but was like her. She was Asian, short, and had medium-length black hair. Her small brown eyes stared evilly at the two teenagers. She folded her arms contently across her chest.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"I work for Mrs. Lee," the woman answered. "My name is Ming. Mrs. Lee sent me to get you."

Jade and Beck exchanged a glance. Jade stepped forward, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, _Ming,_" Jade scoffed. "Why did Mrs. Lee send you here, why didn't she come?"

Ming shrugged. "Mrs. Lee has… _things _she must do."

Beck opened his mouth to say something, but Ming cut him off. "No more questions," Ming demanded. "Just be quiet and follow me."

Ming turned and walked out the door. The couple followed her. Ming led them down the driveway and a little way down the street. She stopped next to a large gray van and opened the two doors in the back. She grabbed Jade's arm, shoving her in. Ming then grasped Beck by his shirt and pushed him in as well. She shut the doors and got in the driver's seat, starting the van and driving down the road.

Jade studied the small room in the back of the van. Strange chains, ropes, and tools hung on the walls and were strewn on the carpeted floor. She shuffled closer to Beck, who put an arm around her waist and pulled her on his lap. Beck stroked her hair gently.

"What do we do?" Jade whispered, scared.

Beck shook his head. "Not sure. Just… do whatever they tell you. Don't ask questions about it."

Jade nodded. "But… what if they hurt us? Mrs. Lee said she'd hurt you…"

Beck frowned, thinking. "I'm okay with that," he whispered seriously.

Jade stared at him, surprised. He would just let Mrs. Lee hurt him? How could he?

Beck grinned softly and kissed her. "If it means protecting you, I'd let her whip me a thousand times."

_A/N: _

_Awwww, such cute Bade! You see why they are my favorite now? No? Guess I'll just have to show you in future chapters… mwuhahaha! Yeah I don't know why I just did that. don't worry Cabbie, Cade, or Tandre shippers! There will be all of those in future chapters! Cade friendship, Cabbie friendship, and a slice of Tandre romance. I'll try to make everyone happy! Bori, Brina, and Jandre… *sigh* I… I'm sorry. _

_I think this chapter was pretty good, right? Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_

_Loooooawagaakwagae! Yeah, I don't know where that came from. Sorry about the wait for this next chapter! I've just been busy with my other story, Flames and Angel Wings. Please check it out and review! I think it is and will be one of my best ones. Spread the word! Hmm… I little bit of writer's block for this chapter. Sorry if it's bad. Please review! _

Chapter 4

Jade sat in the back of the van, Beck's arms wrapped around her. The vehicle bounced and rocked, making her feel seasick. Eventually, they came to a stop. Seconds later the doors swung open, revealing Ming again. Wordlessly, she reached in a dragged the two of them out the back of the van. She led them into an abandoned warehouse building.

As they climbed countless stairs, Jade observed the surroundings. Cobwebs and dust were everywhere. The were holes in the concrete walls and ceiling. The metal-woven steps they were climbing creaked and seemed ready to give out under their feet. Empty rooms were at every turn. Leading into one another. The only furniture was a box of nails, tools in piles, or wooden chairs. Ming led them down a narrow, dark hallway. The air was cold and damp. Jade clung onto Beck's sleeve, wanting protection. Beck held her hand tightly and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Ming opened the door to a room, pushing them inside. Jade gasped at what she saw. Tori and Trina Vega sitting in a corner, their feet chained to the wall. Ming sat Beck and Jade in the opposite corner, chaining their feet as well.

"She got you too huh?" Trina asked quietly after Ming left.

Beck nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "We knew it would be us."

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Tori asked fearfully.

Jade shrugged. "Anything they want to, I guess."

"Correct," Mrs. Lee said, stepping into the room. "I finally have you all trapped for good. There is no use trying to escape or get help. You are here against your will, in the middle of nowhere, with virtually no way out."

_A/N: _

_Ooooh it's Mrs. Lee! I am really really really sooo sorry about the freakish shortness of this chapter! Please forgive me!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: _

_Hey-yo-dee-dee-doe-doe. Hahaha I stole that from the show. I just needed to give you guys another awesome chapter because you all are so great! Especially karlaserna, who is awesome! Shout to karlaserna for giving me the nicest reviews ever and always bringing a smile to my face! Round of applause! :D okay, okay, now lets focus. This chapter should be a little longer, I know the last one was shorter than a polar bear's tail. Whoa, did I say that? Yes, yes I did. And before I leave you with the chapter, I think I might give up on Flames and Angel Wings. I love writing that story, but it has one review and only a few views and I have some serious writer's block on it. Sorry about that but… you know, sometimes stories are best left alone and unfinished. I don't like to be doing that but I will. _

Chapter 5

Jade sat on the cold concrete floor, staring blankly at her chained feet. She couldn't believe that Mrs. Lee had gotten her again. How did she plan on hurting them? Jade pushed the thought away, not wanting to deal with it. Beck said he'd protect her, but Jade didn't think she could stand to ever see him hurt.

"How do we get out?" Tori asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Jade admitted. "Break the chains, then what? Jump out that ten-story window onto the street?" She nodded toward the small opening in the wall.

"Maybe. We break the chains off, run down the stairs, and onto the street. Anyone who gets in our way we just beat-up. I don't care, I'm getting out!" Trina said.

"No getting out!" Mrs. Lee snapped, entering the room. "It's time for whips."

"Whips?" Tori asked, scared.

Mrs. Lee held up a long leather strip. "Yes. Whips. Who's first?" She approached Jade and Beck, giving Jade an evil smile. "Let's start with Ms. West."

Not waiting for any comment, Mrs. Lee unchained Jade and grabbed her arm, taking her out of the room.

"No! Wait!" Beck called, struggling against the chains.

There was no answer. Beck slumped against the wall, putting his face in his hands. He let Jade down already. Tori and Trina looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Jade is strong," Tori began, "she'll tough it out. Don't worry, Beck."

Beck looked up from his hands. "Thanks, Tori," he mumbled, feeling somewhat better.

Trina sat up. "What if we break the chains and go to the window to shout for help?"

Tori glared at her sister. "How? How are we gonna break these chains? And we're in the middle of nowhere! As if some random person would be just walking down the street here."

Trina shrugged. "I don't know. We use… this?" She picked up a chunk of cement, holding it up.

"Where did you get that?"

"When they first brought us in here. We were passing all those gaps in the building on the way up. So I picked this up; I thought it could be useful. Watch." She began pounding on her chain with the chunk.

At first, it seemed to do nothing more than make clanging sounds against the metal. After a minute it became clear that the chunk of cement was wearing down the metal. It made large dents, cracks, and chips in the chain. After about five minutes, Trina was free. She began working on Beck and Tori's chains, and soon they were freed as well.

"Yes! Now let's get out of here," Tori beamed, running through the door.

The three ran out the door, down the hall, and down the steps. Beck suddenly stopped. Tori and Trina looked at him, puzzled.

"What about Jade?" Beck asked, sounding like a little kid. "We… we have to go back and help her."

Tori shook her head. "We can't, that'd just be suicide. It's better if we can find a phone, call help, and have them rescue her. Come on, we need to go."

Beck stepped back. "No. We _need _to find Jade and save her."

"Beck! Stop acting like a…" Trina started.

"No," Beck said, firmly interrupting her. "I promised Jade I wouldn't let anyone harm her. I already let her down, the least I can do is try to rescue her." Trina and Tori both stared in silence. Beck's voice got quieter in pleading. "You'll help me, right?"

Tori looked at Trina, then back to Beck. She sighed and went to stand beside him. "Of course," she said. "Trina?"

Trina rolled her eyes, dramatically stomping up the stairs to meet them. "Well, if it means doing something good then I guess. I told Dad I'd try to be nicer so I can get a new pair of jeans."

Beck smiled. "Thanks. Now, let's go find Jade."

The trio began to search. They looked in hallways, down corridors, and in rooms. Nothing. Finally, after about twenty minutes of looking, Trina shouted, claiming she found something.

"Did you find them?" Tori asked, running with Beck into the room Trina was in.

"No," Trina answered. "But check out this bracelet I found just lying on the ground! Someone must have dropped it or something."

"Trina, focus!" Tori snapped. "This is not the time for jewelry. We have to find Jade."

"Fine, let's go," Trina said, slipping on the bracelet.

"I found something!" Trina shouted again after a few more minutes of searching.

"What this time?" An earring?" Beck asked.

"No…" Trina said, pointing to a large door with a window in it. "I think they're in there."

Beck nudged Trina away, getting a better view of the room. He strained his eyes to see in the dim light. But what he could see made the breath catch in his throat. Mrs. Lee stood with her back facing Beck. The woman held the leather strip, this time, it had spots of red ooze on it. Blood. And when Mrs. Lee stepped aside for a moment, Beck caught a glance of something. A girl bent over, her arms tied to the wall. Her hair was messy and her face showed great pain. Her forehead had streaks of sweat and blood on it. It took Beck a few seconds to realize who she was. Jade.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: _

_Hey kids! I shouldn't call you kids; I bet most of you are older than me. Haha. Um, I'm actually out of town right now for my sister's softball tournament. But I got connected to our hotel's Wi-Fi network so I can update! I won't be home for two more days. I know it doesn't seem that long, but when you are waiting for another chapter of a story you're addicted to, it seems like ten years! I know what you're thinking: 'wow, she just said what I was thinking! So true!' Yeah, I know how it feels. That's why I update every chance I get! Thanks for all the support, keep it up!_

_(Sorry if the chapter seems… intense. I'll do my best to keep it descriptive but not too graphic!)_

* * *

Chapter 6

Beck stared in horror through the window. Jade looked so… small and helpless against Mrs. Lee. Rage flared up inside him. He clenched his fists. _I'll kill that woman! _he thought. Beck's heart ached for Jade. He should be in there, not her. He let her down. A flood of guilt hit him. Beck had broken his promise. Jade would probably never trust him in the same way again.

"Beck?" Tori asked.

Beck turned around, facing Tori and her sister.

"What do we do?" Tori asked.

Beck thought for a moment. "We need to distract Mrs. Lee to get her away from Jade."

Trina nodded. "Good idea."

"You and I can go make a lot of noise and have Mrs. Lee chase us around while Beck gets Jade." Tori planned.

"Then what?" Trina asked.

"Then we…"

Beck interrupted, "The plan's good enough. We'll probably just start running out of here once we get Jade. But we don't have time to sit here and think more."

The girls nodded. "Okay," Tori said, trying to prepare herself. "Ready?"

Trina nodded. "Let's do this, baby sister!"

"I'll meet you behind the building," Beck said quickly.

Tori nodded and began running after Trina. The two started yelling and throwing chunks of cement and banging on pipes. Beck ducked into a gap in the wall, just as Mrs. Lee opened the door and stepped out. Tori and Trina saw her and began to run, making more noise.

"Hey!" Mrs. Lee shouted angrily. "How did you escape? You're in huge trouble now!"

Beck cracked a smile at the sight of the Vega sisters twirling around, running, dancing, and throwing things. They acted almost oblivious at the knowledge of the angry Asian woman chasing after them. It was like two Cats twirling around, innocent to the world and having fun. Beck shook the thought away; his chance to rescue Jade was now.

Beck came out of hiding and quickly went in the room. He stepped in, hesitating to let his eyes adjust to the dimness. Then he saw Jade. His beautiful girlfriend now beaten and in pain was being tortured. He fought back the urge to run and made his way toward her. Jade heard his footsteps and forced herself to look up. Her face was a mixture of happiness, pain, and surprise at the sight of Beck. Beck gave her a smile and began to untie the ropes that were holding her against her will. He got the left hand free and began to work the right hand. Beck finally freed Jade's right hand after a minute of untying. Jade slumped to the ground, letting out a long sigh. Beck knelt down next to her.

"You okay?" Beck questioned, concerned for Jade.

"I am now," Jade answered, catching her breath.

Beck smiled and helped her up. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

"Can you run?"

"Why?"

Beck opened his mouth to say something else. The loud sound of the heavy door being swung open cut him off. The pair turned their heads and looked in fear at Mrs. Lee. She was standing in the doorway, casting a long evil shadow across the floor.

"Because we have to go!" Beck shouted, answering Jade's question.

He grabbed Jade's arm, ignoring her pain, and dragged her to the door. Mrs. Lee ran toward them. Jade managed to grab a hard chunk off the floor and throw it at Mrs. Lee. The woman dodged just in time, yet the small distraction gave Beck and Jade just enough time to make it out the door. Mrs. Lee ran after them in pursuit, shouting angry tongues. Beck led Jade down the stairs, gaining hope with each step that they would make it out alive. His hopes crumbled when he saw Ming and Kwakoo standing at the bottom. Beck skidded to a halt, Jade slamming into his back.

"Trying… to run… away?" Mrs. Lee said, trying to catch breath. "Well, that's not nice. Ming, Kwakoo, you know what to do."

The two looked at each other with an evil smile and walked up the stairs. Kwakoo made his way toward Beck, holding up something heavy. He slammed it into Beck's head. Beck fell backward as blackness slammed down on him.

* * *

Beck's eyes opened. Immediately he was aware of the throbbing pain in his head. He looked around. He was in the same room Jade had been in earlier. Jade was slumped beside him, looking frailer than ever. They were both tied to the wall in the same way Jade was when Beck found her.

Beck stared at the ground, his vision getting blurry from tears. Why was he crying? He should be the strong one, trying to save his girlfriend from whoever wanted to harm her, right? He should be, but he wasn't. Beck's heart wrenched at the knowledge that he had let Jade down, horribly. Now they both were in pain and probably going to die, and it all seemed like his fault. Beck hung his head in shame and guilt.

"Beck?" Jade whispered, getting up. "Beck?" she repeated, noticing he wasn't responding.

Beck let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry," he said, trying to level out his voice.

Jade was silent. What would she say? Oh it's alright! No. It was the polar opposite of alright.

"Tori and Trina, what happened to them?" Jade questioned.

Beck replied, "They distracted Mrs. Lee so I could rescue you. I told them to meet us out behind the building. Hopefully, they're okay and getting help."

* * *

_A/N: _

_I thought this chapter was great! :O I finally know how to do those line break things! Yes! After fifteen stories I have discovered how to do a line! Woohoo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: _

_Hi everyone! Really sorry about not updating, I was out of town. But I'm back baby! So that means more updates! Oh, hey, big milestone today in my fanfic life…my first hater review! How thoughtful! Well, I just wanted let that someone and all other haters out there know that… I don't give a lemon! And that is a big thing not to give. If you don't like the story, don't read it! And seriously don't waste your time posting a mean review that will hurt other's feelings. That is just sad. But, really, I don't care much. If they don't like my story they don't need to read it. They just have a different taste in genre, so what? So I just learn to forgive and forget. That's my main point. Haters gon' hate. _

_But to those who DO love my story (*cough* karlaserna *cough*) more updates will be coming! And thank you buckets and buckets for your amazing support! : )_

Chapter 7

Tori ran through the street, Trina running behind her. Mrs. Lee, Ming, and Kwakoo had decided to go for Beck and Jade. Tori ran, wondering what was happening to her friends right now. Torture? Beatings? Even death? The thought made her run faster. She didn't know where they were going, they had to get out of there.

"Wait, Tori!" Trina said, coming to a stop. "I'm tired… can't run anymore." She tried to catch her breath.

Tori stopped and turned to face Trina. "Yeah, same. I… think we… lost them."

"What now?" Trina asked.

Tori shrugged. "They took our phones, so we can't call anyone. And even if we did find a payphone or something we don't have money. I guess we just have to keep going until we find someplace we know and then get home somehow."

Trina nodded. "Good."

The two girls started off again, walking this time. They walked down streets, turned corners, cut through alleyways, trying to figure out where they were. Tori sulked, thinking about how she had abandoned Beck and Jade. She kept telling herself that she was getting help, not leaving them. Lost in her own thoughts, she kept walking, oblivious to everything.

"Look out!" Trina screamed, grabbing her sister and tugging her out of the road.

A black car zoomed by, almost hitting the girls. It skidded to a stop further down the street. Trina and Tori were left standing on the side of the road, shocked and scared, as people began to climb out of the car. The people got closer. Tori wondered if they were more of Mrs. Lee's kidnappers, until…

"Tori! It's us!" a voice shouted.

Tori smiled a wide ear-to-ear smile and ran toward the car. "Cat!" she shouted, responding to the voice.

Sure enough, the redhead reached Tori and embraced her in a large hug. She bounced up and down, excited. Tori looked up at the other people. Andre and Robbie were here as well. She hugged all of them.

"Oh my god, I missed you guys so much!" Tori exclaimed.

Even Trina got hugs from everybody. They all stood around, all hugged out.

"What are you doing here?" Trina asked.

"We came to look for you," Andre said.

Suddenly, sirens sounded. They grew louder and closer. Tori turned around to see three police cars driving into the alley. She smiled when she recognized the figure stepping out of one of the cars. She ran to hug him.

"Dad!" Tori said, reaching him.

He hugged her and Trina. "I'm so glad you're okay," he breathed. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later," Tori said. "We need to get Beck and Jade."

"Jadey," Cat whimpered.

"Well, well, well," a voice sneered.

Tori whipped around at the familiar sound. She stared in fear as she saw the shape of Mrs. Lee approaching them. Mr. Vega approached Mrs. Lee and immediately handcuffed her, leading her to one of the cop cars.

"You're under arrest," he said, opening the car door.

"Wait," Tori said, walking up to Mrs. Lee. "What'd you do with Beck and Jade?"

The woman shrugged and cracked a smile. "Oh, I just have Ming and Kwakoo… looking after them."

"What do y-" Trina started. But she was cut off by a faint, frightened scream.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:_

_Well, here is the next chapter! :O The last chapter got a lot of reviews, in only three hours! Not even! You guys are the BEST. Thank you so much. And special thanks to cloveness for those two reviews. Yes, I know the chapters are short I feel so guilty about that and I am trying to make them longer! And for the other review cloveness left which really made me smile. Here it is: _

_**first of all, candycat11, this story is not bad, it is amazing. and if you didnt like it, why did you read it? the author helpwolvesandsmile is an amazing author who writes amazing stories. do not be a hater**_

_So, cloveness, I just wanted to give you a thank you. That made me smile ear to ear. It makes me really happy to know that you and all the others out there who like my stories do. I love getting reviews and compliments like that, and they don't happen often. But when I do so them I get very inspired and feel all warm inside. Like I just ate warm cookies while floating on a rainbow or something like that. _

Chapter 8 

All heads turned toward the building, toward the source of the scream. It was so silent that a feather could be heard hitting the ground.

"Was that Jade?" Tori asked after a few moments.

Andre nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Why are you just standing there?" Cat shouted suddenly. "She's in trouble!"

The redhead ran for the old building, screaming, "Jadey! Jadey!" Tori and the others ran after her. The cop cars followed. Tori reached the building and ran up the stairs. She ran past the gaps, chunks of cement, doors, hallways, all the way to the top, where the scream had come from. She found Cat standing in front of a large door. Tori knew what was beyond the door. Beck and Jade were inside being tortured. Tori approached Cat carefully. She rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Cat?" Tori asked gently.

Cat pointed to the door. Tori followed her finger, looking through the window. Jade and Beck lay motionless on the floor. Ming and Kwakoo whipped them. Tori looked away, not being able to bear the sight of it.

"Is Jade dead?" Cat whispered.

"No, Cat. I'm… I'm sure she isn't," Tori said. She tried to reassure her friend, but it sounded like she was convincing herself instead.

The others came up the stairs. Tori's dad came up to the two girls with another cop. He looked through the window, nodded to his partner, and they crashed into the room. Mr. Vega held his gun up. Ming and Kwakoo, scared, fled, only to be blocked by the two policemen. The two cops handcuffed them as Tori, Cat, Robbie, Trina, and Andre ran into the room. Cat ran to Jade, sitting down next to her. Robbie stood behind Cat, comforting her. Trina's gaze switched from Beck to Jade and back again. Andre just stared at the two in shock.

"She did this?" Andre asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah." It was about the only thing she could say.

Andre took her hand in his. "I'm glad she didn't get a chance to hurt you."

Tori smiled and hugged him, trying not to blush too much. Four paramedics came in the room with two gurneys. They set Beck on one and Jade on the other, wheeling them away. Tori followed the men out of the room with her friends. They followed them outside to the ambulance.

"Will they be okay?" Robbie asked as Beck and Jade were loaded into the vehicle.

"Hard to tell," a paramedic said before getting into the ambulance, shutting the doors.

"Why did Jade scream?" Cat questioned.

"We don't know," Tori answered. "Right now we just… meet them at the hospital I guess."

"To the car!" Robbie said, pointing and marching to the black car. Cat giggled at his silliness, making Robbie laugh as well.

Tori got in the front next to Andre, who was driving. Cat and Robbie sat together in the back. Trina sat next to Cat. Andre started the car and followed the ambulance. Tori stared silently out the window, observing the rain beginning to fall. She wondered if Beck and Jade would be alright and what else would have happened if they didn't escape. She was glad Mrs. Lee was going behind bars, and she hoped that the evil woman did not get out again. Still, she was glad that she and her sister could make it out okay. Tori was jerked out of her thoughts because the car hit a bump, maybe a pothole or speed bump. Tori looked around, seeing that they were in the hospital parking lot.

"Here we are," Andre said, stopping the car.

_A/N: _

_My author notes are getting longer than the actual story! Sorry about you all having to deal with these long notes. How cute was that Tandre moment? I liked it. So I just wanted to let you know that the story will be ENDING within a couple more chapters. Noooo! I know you want me to keep going, but I'm sorry, it has to end some time! : ( And I am open for story suggestions, just PM me!_

_And karlaserna, you make me laugh. Sheesh, you are just like me, girl! And I'm crazy. But… good crazy. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: _

_Okay so thischapter will be the LAST chapter of this story! Sorry it had to end so quickly. Please PM me any story suggestions because I am fresh out of ideas for a new story! Oh, and, as for my other story Flames and Angel Wings I just wanted to let you know that I am discontinuing it. : ( I am really sad that I won't be going on with it. I would have loved to but I absolutely can not think of an idea for future chapters. And it barely has any reviews. So I will just leave it as it is. _

_And, Binnie-Bunny, I know you adored and really loved that story. It makes me sad to let you down like that. I just want to thank you for your amazing reviews. Every one was great and made my day. Thanks for your continued support and good feedback. I know you loved that story but, again, I'm sorry. I won't be continuing it. _

Chapter 9

Tori sat in the hospital waiting room, bouncing her leg nervously. She sat with her sister, Andre, Robbie, and Cat. They waited, anxious and silent, for the news on Beck and Jade. After about forty minutes, a nurse came into the waiting room. She was a small woman with dark skin and friendly brown eyes.

"Well?" Tori asked nervously.

"They didn't make it," the nurse said.

Everyone's jaws dropped open. Tori's heart raced and she felt grief begin to wash over her.

The nurse smiled. "I'm kidding."

"That was cruel," Robbie said, sounding like a pouty toddler.

She shrugged. "Sorry? But Beck and Jade seem to be doing much better. Just some nasty wounds on their backs and some bumps to the head, that's about it."

Tori gave a sigh of relief. Her friends were going to be okay! She felt a little more hopeful. "Can we see them?" she asked.

"Sure. Well, Beck is awake, you can see him. Miss West is still unconscious. Follow me."

The nurse motioned them with her hand. She led them down the hall past a few doors. They stopped at a tall blue door with the number 231 on it.

"He's right in here," the nurse said, opening the door. "Don't stay too long, he needs to rest more."

"Thanks," Andre said as the nurse walked off.

Tori looked sullenly at Beck lying in the bed. He looked weak, tired, and beaten. But he managed a small smile and lifted his head when he saw his friends.

"Hey man," Andre greeted.

"Hey guys," Beck said, his voice sounded drained. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you, silly," Cat chimed.

Beck sat up, wincing. "Oh, duh."

"So, how you feeling?" Robbie asked.

Beck shook his head. "Horrible. But… better." He paused for a few seconds. "How's Jade?"

Tori answered. "We don't know. She is still unconscious, but they said she was doing better."

Beck planted his face in his hands, letting himself fall back into the bed again. He murmured things to himself.

"What?" Andre said.

"When we got captured, I told Jade that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her," Beck replied, sounding dull and ashamed. "The first thing that happened when we got to the building is Mrs. Lee decided to whip Jade. I tried to stop her but it was too late. And then… when we tried to rescue her, I went to get her but we didn't make it out. I got us both whipped. I let Jade down."

Tori put a hand on Beck's arm briefly, trying to comfort him. "But you did your best!" she argued. "And Trina and me escaped and got help. So it wasn't all bad."

Beck shook his head. "Yeah. Jade'll be mad at me for breaking my promise, though." He looked up, pure shame and grief shone in his eyes. "She trusted me with her life. I almost let that down as well. She won't trust me anymore. I let her down."

Beck's eyes filled with tears. He took his pillow, holding it to his face, crying and whispering things into the pillow. Tori stared at him in empathy. Guys, let alone Beck, almost never cried. She knew that. And when they do cry it means they lost something near and dear to them. Beck had lost Jade's trust and possibly love.

The nurse popped in the room. "Miss West is awake," she whispered. "Her room's to the left right next to this one."

"Thanks," Tori said. "Beck, we're uh, gonna go see Jade. Okay?"

Beck didn't answer. Tori, Robbie, Cat and Andre filed out of the room. They turned left and into Jade's. Cat ran up to hug her right away.

"Jadey you're alive!" Cat shrieked, wrapping her arms around Jade.

Jade winced but returned the hug. "Cat… you can let go now," she croaked. "You're crushing me."

Cat pulled away. "Sorry."

"How's Beck?" Jade questioned.

Tori blinked sadly. "Better, same as you I guess. But he…"

"What?" Jade asked, getting concerned.

"He's really shaken up about you. He said he let you down by letting Mrs. Lee hurt you. He started crying."

Jade was silent; she nodded. "In the van, he told me he'd never let Mrs. Lee or anyone hurt me. He told me he'd make them hurt him before me. But when we were in that room in the building, and Mrs. Lee came in, she took me first. He barely had any time to save me. And when he tried to rescue me from the whipping we almost made it out. But Ming and Kwakoo cornered us."

"So…" Robbie said awkwardly.

"_So_," Jade said, "what I'm saying is that he did let me down. But Beck tried his best! He tried to protect me no matter what."

"You forgive him then?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded solemnly. "Yes."

_A/N:_

_Happy ending! All is forgiven and the bad is behind bars. Sorry it had to end so soon. Thanks to everyone for the support._

_Hahaha lol I am watching Victorious as I'm writing. Rex is my least fav character but he can be hilarious. Like just now when they were in the cupcake and talking about how no one would come for them. _

_Robbie: "Hey, Batman would save us" _

_Rex: "Do you HAVE Batman's phone number?" _

_Robbie: "No…" _

_Rex: "THEN HOW ARE WE GONNA GET BATMAN?" _

_Robbie: "We're not" _

_Rex: "I KNOW WE'RE NOT!" _

_Haha that cracks me up every time! _

_I feel so guilty about these short chapters and terribly long author notes. I just have so much to say! _


End file.
